


"The world's gonna swallow us whole"

by Dartalian (Zoroastre)



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, During Canon, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Dartalian
Summary: « Cher Eugène,J’espère que cette lettre arrivera à bon port. Ici, les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer et j’ai si hâte, malgré cette peur lancinante. Je me suis entraîné pour ce jour et, pourtant, je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur et d’agir en lâche. J’essaie de garder la tête haute, de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses et mes doutes, mais cela semble si dur à l’approche du Jour-J. »





	"The world's gonna swallow us whole"

**Author's Note:**

> BONJOUR, alors, cet écrit n'était pas du tout prévue ? À la base, je dois finir ma fanfiction sur Edward Jones/Eugène Sledge, mais impossible de me concentrer. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer ? Parce que mon cerveaux était en mode "Eh, c'était comment la guerre pour Edward Jr ?"
> 
> Alors, j'ai craqué.
> 
> Et voici donc le premier chapitre, seulement en français, malheureusement, car l'anglais et moi ça fait deux et j'en suis triste... (si quelqu'un passe par là et souhaite traduire, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant T_T).
> 
> Concernant les tags, d'autres se rajouteront par la suite !
> 
> Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

_Cher Eugène,_

  
_J’espère que cette lettre arrivera à bon port. Ici, les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer et j’ai si hâte, malgré cette peur lancinante. Je me suis entraîné pour ce jour et, pourtant, je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur et d’agir en lâche. J’essaie de garder la tête haute, de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses et mes doutes, mais cela semble si dur à l’approche du Jour-J._

  
Le stylo resta en suspension, tout comme le train de pensée d’Edward Sledge Jr. Ce dernier était mitigé, tandis qu'il se relisait. Était-ce une bonne idée de partager ses tourments ? Il se devait être exemplaire et d’être un pilier stable pour son jeune frère qui était également partie en guerre. Eugène était un garçon sensible, l’inquiéter n’était clairement pas la meilleure des solutions.

  
Avec précaution, Edward détacha la feuille du carnet, avant de la jeter. Le stylo en suspension, le sous-lieutenant prit le temps de réfléchir. Il finit par coucher les premiers mots, non sans hésitation. Il n’était pas doué avec les lettres, ni même à l’idée de correspondre avec son cadet. Il l’aimait, c’était indéniable, Edward ferait tout pour lui, mais leur relation était empreinte d’une maladresse constante.

_Cher Eugène,_

  
_J’espère que tout va bien et que cette lettre arrivera à bon port. Pardonne-moi, je tarde à te répondre, mais nos supérieurs trouvent le moyen de nous occuper jours et nuits. Nous nous préparons pour une grande opération et j’ai hâte d’y participer._  
_Trois ans les séparaient avec son frère et, pourtant, ils n’ont pas – réellement – grandi ensemble. Fragile, notamment à cause de son souffle au cœur, Eugène était défendu de suivre son aîné à l’aventure. Il devait rester proche de leur mère qui, inquiète, gardait constamment un œil sur lui, tandis qu’Edward jouait avec insouciance dehors._

  
_Mais pour être honnête, j’ai peur. Je suis convaincu que cette guerre est juste, tout comme nos combats et c’est là tout le problème : je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas faire honneur à notre famille et à mes hommes._

Très vite, il était convenu qu’Edward ne devait pas seulement faire attention à Eugène, mais de le protéger. Il devait se montrer fort et inébranlable dans toutes les circonstances, car son cadet ne le pouvait pas. Edward aimait ce rôle, mais inévitablement, il se mettait une grande pression pour être le grand frère parfait.

  
_J’ai peur d’agir en lâche et de fuir pour ma vie, au lieu de sauver celles des autres. J’ai si honte de moi, je ne devrais même pas penser à cela !_

  
Malheureusement, être constamment derrière Eugène l’avait éloigné de lui. En ne montrant aucune faille, Edward se refusait de s’ouvrir à son cadet, quand lui-même était au plus bas. Il ravalait ses larmes et gardait la tête haute, afin de rester impassible en toutes situations.

  
_Mais cela est un fait et ça m’effraie. Combiens d’hommes dépendent de moi ? Combiens de vie ai-je entre mes mains ? Il suffit d’une mauvaise décision pour créer un désastre._

  
Trois coups à la porte l’arrachèrent de son activité et, aussitôt, Edward referma son carnet.

  
— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d’une forte voix.

  
— Un fils de pute qui rêve de passer une merveilleuse nuit avec une femme ou deux !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

  
— Narcisse Ambroise Newton, tu es intenable.

  
La porte s’ouvrit avec fracas et Edward grogna de désapprobation, avant de dévisager Narcisse. C’était un gamin, à peine majeur, mais qui le dépassait facilement d’une tête. Il venait du Sud, un Louisianais qui avait grandi dans le Bayou, avant de passer le reste de son adolescence à Bâton Rouge. Son teint était hâlé, héritage de son père, et ses cheveux étaient aussi noir que le jet. Narcisse Newton faisait partie de son équipage en tant que pilote et, rapidement, les deux hommes étaient devenus de bons amis.

  
— Moi ? Intenable ? Voyons, je suis un ange !

  
— À d’autres, ria Edward avant de soupirer, je passe mon tour pour ce soir, je dois écrire à ma famille.

  
À cette nouvelle, Narcisse fit mine de bouder.

  
— Roh, aller ! Tu feras ça demain ?

  
— Non, je n’aurais pas le temps, déplora Edward, et n’insiste pas !

  
Pour seule réponse, Narcisse tira la langue avant de s’en aller. Une fois la porte fermée, et sûr qu’elle ne s’ouvrira plus, Edward rouvrit son carnet. Il détacha la feuille avec soin qu'il jeta sans plus de cérémonie, avant de prendre son style et de recommencer une nouvelle fois.

  
_Cher Eugène,_

  
_J’espère que cette lettre arrivera à bon port. Pardonne-moi, je tarde à te répondre, mais nos supérieurs trouvent le moyen de nous occuper jours et nuits. Nous nous préparons pour une grande opération et j’ai hâte d’y participer. L’excitation est à son comble ici, tout le monde s’enthousiasme à l’idée d’écrire l’Histoire, moi le premier._

  
_Chaque soir, je prie pour toi. Je demande à Saint-Michel de veiller sur toi et je suis convaincu qu’il le fait. Tu es fort, je n’en ai jamais douté, mais comprends mon inquiétude : j’aurais toujours peur pour toi._

  
_Fais attention à toi,_

  
_Ton frère, Eddie._


End file.
